


His Universe

by MistVolturn



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Keith, Body Paint, Drabble, M/M, Painting, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: Shiro's beauty spots give Keith an ideaSheith positivity week day 2: sun / -> stars <-





	His Universe

**Author's Note:**

> almost not late with this one, and boy was this one sappy and self indulgent af

Shiro had beauty marks on his back. One afternoon, Keith had asked if he could paint them. It was something he had seen on the internet. Shiro agreed, it sounded pretty fun.

Shiro lay naked on a big towel on the bed while Keith got to work. Under Keith’s brush, Shiro’s back was transformed into the universe. His beauty marks became galaxies, shining brightly against the purple and black of the vast emptiness of space. Keith filled the darkness up with stars, planets and constellations. Keith decided to frame his work with some small colourful flowers.

When he was done with the back, Keith asked Shiro to sit up and he continued his work on Shiro’s front. He turned the navel into a black hole, and a blue nebulae appeared on his chest. Keith moved up his neck, adding cosmic bodies and flowers as he progressed. Keith already knew what he wanted. Over Shiro’s scar he placed small stars and then connected a line between them, forming a jonquil, a primrose and a forget-me-not, the flowers he had drawn along the borders of the universe. Keith finished by painting the final flowers and stars along the side of Shiro’s face. 

Keith guided Shiro to the big mirror in the bathroom.

“It’s beautiful, Keith,” Shiro whispered. 

“Only as beautiful as the canvas I got to work with.”

Shiro laughed and jokingly pushed against Keith’s shoulder. “I’ll feel so bad about having to wash this off.” Shiro leaned down and placed a quick peck on Keith’s lips. “Let’s take some pictures.”

As the sun was setting, Keith made Shiro pose in the garden. Shiro’s naked body was bathed in soft red light. They also managed to do some sillier pictures as well and Shiro insisted on them taking some of the two of them together while they waited for the night sky to be filled with stars. Keith was tired, but Shiro’s presence always managed to put him at ease.

As the stars lit up the night sky, Keith had Shiro stand up and placed some lamps to light up the area, then he lay down on the ground. Shiro extended his arms while looking straight into the camera, straight at Keith, with soft and caring eyes. With the universe as the background, Keith took picture after picture of his.

**Author's Note:**

> JONQUIL - Love Me; Affection Returned; Desire; Sympathy; Desire for Affection Returned
> 
> PRIMROSE - I Can't Live Without You  
> PRIMROSE - Evening - Inconstancy
> 
> FORGET-ME-NOT- True Love; Memories


End file.
